


Dulce Sueños, Dulce Realidad

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: 2 en 1, Algo cortito para celebrar el cumple de Rikka, Fluff, M/M, Una participación pequeñita de Tsubasa, Viñeta, cursilerias
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Los sueños no están muy lejos de la realidad.¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rikka!





	Dulce Sueños, Dulce Realidad

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy muy triste porque no logré terminar la historia en la que tanto he estado trabajando para este día, de verdad que cada vez tengo todo más complicado. Pero, como no quería quedarme sin subir nada en este día tan especial, saqué este sencillo escrito. Tuve dos ideas y, al no decidirme, las tomé a ambas.. Así que, esto es como un dos en uno.
> 
> Espero les agrade, y felicidades a nuestra diosa por un añito más de vida!!

**.**

**.**

Dormir a las nueve de la noche era una regla inquebrantable de la familia Sera. Sin embargo, ahí se encontraba Sera Rikka rompiéndola por primera vez en sus ya veintitantos.

Por supuesto, había una razón de peso que lo llevó a burlar lo que era parte de su tradición familiar. Pero, ¿Y qué más daba? No se sentía culpable, todo lo contrario, y la adrenalina y las ansias no hacían más que crecer en su pecho a medida que daba un paso cada vez más lejos de sus aposentos.

Con sus ropas de dormir, de seda fina y casi traslucida, se habría paso con suma cautela por el jardín de su hogar. No habían luces afuera, todas las lámparas fueron apagadas apenas dieron las nueve, pero la luz de la luna le servía de guía desde lo alto. Rikka agradeció al cielo, sin dejar de seguir adelante, por tan maravilloso apoyo.

De hecho, él se había acostado a la hora, durmiéndose en seguida, pero cuando Tsubasa invadió su habitación de repente (este había ido de visita por la breve celebración de su cumpleaños y partiría por la mañana) con una noticia que si bien esperaba aun así le sorprendió de sobremanera, tanto que saltó de su cama y corrió fuera de su habitación sin importante sus ropas de dormir o su cabello rosa despeinado, con su trenza prácticamente suelta, sólo contando con el apoyo de su amigo para cometer tal _travesura._

Y ahora que estaba afuera, con la noche de cómplice además del mísmisimo Tsubasa, lejos de arrepentirse de sus acciones estaba sumamente feliz. ¿Cuándo se volvió así? Tan independiente, tan espontaneo, tan entregado… Ah, sí, cuando se enamoró.

Salir de su hogar no fue nada, conocía cada rincón como la palma de su mano, y yendo tan sólo un poco más allá encontró la razón por la que no sólo había salido en medio de la noche a la calle, burlando además una de las normas de oro de su hogar, sino por lo que tanto había esperado.

Importándole poco las apariencias, el entorno, la falta de modales, o el ramo de flores que ahora apachurraba; no lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse a los brazos de ese quien hacía tiempo no veía, quien tanto había extraño y, más importante, de quien se había perdidamente enamorado.

Fue recibido calurosamente, a pesar de su acto desprevenido, y el sólido agarre en su cintura le hizo reír de gusto. El aroma masculino y el tenue del alcohol, que para él era absolutamente familiar, invadió sus fosas nasales y suspiró apegándose mucho más al cuerpo contrario… Por fin estaba pasando, por fin estaban juntos nuevamente.

¿El mejor regalo de cumpleaños? Recibir después de un largo viaje a Takamura Shiki, al amor de su vida.

**.**

**.**

El sonido de la puerta de su habitación, a pesar de haber sido abierta cuidadosamente, lo distrajo de sus sueños. Las imágenes se volvieron borrosas y poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, aquel escenario nocturno decorado por el modesto jardín fue devorado por la oscuridad. Y cuando sintió un peso extra sobre su cama, donde él dormía hacía tan sólo un momento, su consciencia despertó.

-Rikka…-

La voz de Shiki, gentil y profunda, se escuchó ahora entre la oscuridad familiar de su habitación trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad. Pronto, una mano se posó delicadamente sobre su mejilla y la acarició generándole cosquillas, una sensación que sólo Shiki era capaz de producirle, y luego esta viajó hacia su cabello haciendo lo mismo pero manteniéndose allí un poco más tiempo. A pesar de estar ya despierto Rikka no se movió, ni un poquito, disfrutando de los mimos imprevistos.

-Feliz cumpleaños…-

Esta vez recibió las felicitaciones  de Shiki y seguidamente un silencioso y cálido beso en su mejilla, luego sintió sus labios sobre su frente y por último la punta de su nariz fue besada. Con cada contacto, cada gesto amoroso, su corazón retumbaba con más fuerza, incluso temía que lo fuera a delatar y con ello Shiki se diera cuenta que realmente había despertado.

Así que… ¿Shiki había irrumpido en su habitación, quizá a media noche del día dieciséis, para desearle un feliz cumpleaños? ¿O se equivocaba?

Pensar en esa posibilidad (una certeza en realidad) llenó su pecho de una inmensa ola de calidez, haciéndole sentir como un adolescente enamorado y recordándole también aquellos días en los que comenzó a darse cuenta de que sentía algo más que respeto y admiración por aquel compositor de personalidad tranquila y agradable.

Quería levantarse, se moría de ganas por abrazarlo fuertemente así como lo había hecho en su sueño de recién, e incluso deseaba tomarlo y no dejarlo ir hasta que aparecieran los primeros destellos del sol… Pero se contuvo, sabía más que nadie lo ocupado que Shiki estaba ahora y retenerlo de esa manera (en un impulso egoísta, hasta posesivo) no sería lo justo ni lo conveniente.

Escuchar ahora una despedida lo hizo volver en sí, un “Sigue descansando, _celebraremos después_ ” que sacudió su corazón nuevamente, esta vez por las ansias de la espera. Y junto a la promesa vino un nuevo beso en su mejilla y las sábanas que lo cubrían fueron acomodabas sobre él con cariño, con amor.

Cuando no hubo rastro de Shiki, al haber cerrado la puerta tras de sí, Rikka se sentó sobre el colchón. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro gracias a cada gesto amoroso que recibió, una muestra de afecto que si bien era pequeña (comparada con todo el amor que Shiki no había dejado de demostrarle) le generaba absoluta felicidad.

Y acostándose nuevamente, dejando salir un suspiro, sólo alcanzó pensar que no podía esperar por aquella celebración que Shiki mencionó ¿Tendría su líder algo en mente especialmente para él?

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:** Ugh, yo de verdad tenía mucha ilusión de subir hoy mi otra historia... Pero bueno, es algo que debe ser trabajado con más tiempo porque de verdad deseo que quede preciosa, mis chicos se lo merecen. 

Por cierto, ya les escribí algo para halloween!! así que, por supuesto, el 31 de octubre estará por aquí (a no ser que le pase algo a la luz o al internet o a la vida)

Gracias por leer y disculpen cualquier error y/o incoherencia (anoche no alcancé a dormir bien, sniff) 

¡Hasta una próxima vez!


End file.
